


Tease

by MerodiasuSairenHime



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerodiasuSairenHime/pseuds/MerodiasuSairenHime
Summary: One-shot centered around GD and CL's performance of "The Leaders" at Act III: M.O.T.T.E World Tour





	Tease

As soon as Chaerin makes her appearance on stage to perform "The Leaders", it takes everything in Jiyong to control himself. He had known about her outfit in advance, but wasn't prepared to see how she looked in it. Three words ran through his mind: red, seductive, skin-tight. His eyes appraised her form and... HOLY SHIT! A creamy thigh was peaking out and her choobs (as the fans called them), taunted him. He groaned. This was no time to get distracted. He had to focus on the performance.

       He spit the words out, moving to the beat as Chaerin did the same, a few spaces away. They were definitely a force to be reckoned with on stage. CL and GD, the Beyonce and Jay-Z of South Korea.

        Jiyong moved towards Chaerin and crouched down as she rapped, "Keep lookin' at my..." She traced her hands along the shape of her body, before turning and laughing. Facing Jiyong again, she shrugged her coat off of her shoulders, making sure to emphasize her breasts, with a shrug of her shoulders. 

        "Fuck!" Jiyong mentally groaned. He covered his eyes for the sake of the audience and turned away. He didn't need them to see how flustered he was.

        Snapping out of it, he got up in time to shout out "CL" signaling it was her turn to take the stage.

        And take it she did. Chaerin began to rap her part of "The Leaders", adding in the new lyric, "I keep it real me."

        As she rapped, Jiyong came to her side, playing with her hair. He knew Chaerin wasn't a fan of anyone touching her hair, but he had to get her back for the stunt from earlier.

        When she side-eyed him, he dropped his hands and started to rap along for a bit, stopping to give her full control. Toward the end, he made sure to shout loud and proud that she was "CL! The Baddest Female!"

        Closing the song up, Chaerin stood next to him, shrugging her coat off and baring her shoulders with a grin. Jiyong pulled the top part of his outfit down, baring a shoulder as well. As the fans cheered and they were lowered below, the two shared a sweet hug.

        Once off-stage, Jiyong had a few minutes before he had to go on again. He pulled Chaerin into an empty room off to the side. She smirked at him, knowing what this was about.

        "What the hell, Chaerin?"

        "What's the matter, oppa? Too hot to handle?"

        Jiyong frowned. So, this is how it was going to be? He had a coy Chaerin to deal with. "What was all that? You coming out on stage and... and... teasing me?"

        Chaerin laughed. "Oppa, if you are getting frustrated over that, then we need to work on your self control." She leaned forward and whispered in his ears. "I like seeing you sweat." She pulled away, a smirk on her lips.

        Jiyong opened his mouth and... "G-DRAGON ON IN TWO MINUTES!" Well fuck! He didn't have time to deal with Chaerin, he had to get back out there. Giving her one last look that translated they would talk about this, he left the room to head back out to the stage.

        Chaerin watched him leave, smirk still lingering across her perfect mouth. Oh, she was going to have fun with this.

 

        It was over. He had successfully completed the first of many concerts for Act III: M.O.T.T.E World Tour. His mind screamed at him how exhausted he was, but his body screamed something else. He wanted Chaerin. He needed to get back at her for teasing him. It was something that she loved to do in their relationship. The relationship that was being kept a secret. She always found a way to tease him, leaving him hot and bothered. He had lost count of the times of when she had posted pictures of herself on Instagram that left his body in need for hers. 

        His eyes sought out Chaerin. The last he had heard from the staff was that she, Youngbae, and Daesung had been talking with his father. From there, he had no idea where she could have gone. She hadn't gone home, had she? No, she wouldn't have done that knowing how important this night was for him and that the one person he wanted to celebrate with was her.

        A smile fitted its way across his face as Youngbae came over to him. He had been talking to Hi-Tech and seeing Jiyong, decided to make his way over. "I thought for sure you would have been with Chaerin by now." He chuckled. He was one of the few people who knew of Jiyong's relationship with Chaerin.

        Jiyong sighed. "I would be if I knew where she was." He said.

        Youngbae frowned. "She told Dae and I that she was coming to get you, so you two could leave." He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she got a call. Anyway, Daesung sends his congrats. He had to leave shortly after you finished. He had something to do." He patted Jiyong on the shoulder.

        Jiyong nodded. "It's fine." He looked around the almost empty room. "I'm going to head out. Chaerin probably had to leave. I'll call her when I get to my place."

        Youngbae nodded. "Alright, man. Congrats again. Try to get some rest." He smiled. A friendly hug was shared between the two and Jiyong said his goodbyes to everyone left mingling around.

        Jiyong made his way to his Lamborghini Aventador LP-700-4. He had gotten the sleek, black car at the beginning of the year. He opened the driver's door and a pair of hands shot out, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him forward. Jiyong struggled at first until he realized who had grabbed him. It was Chaerin. She was smirking at him, still clad in her sinfully, red number.

        Jiyong straightened up as Chaerin let go of his shirt and he was able to slide into his car. He shut the door and turned to her. "I was wondering where you had went." He said.

        Chaerin smiled. "I wanted to surprise you." She said, sitting back in her seat as Jiyong drove.

        He chuckled. "And surprise me you did. I thought you had left." He looked at Chaerin out of the corner of his eye. "My place?"

        She nodded, fiddling with her phone in her lap, no doubt answering a text from Dara. Sliding the phone into her coat pocket, she placed a hand on Jiyong's knee.

        Jiyong's grip on the steering wheel tightened as Chaerin's hand slowly moved up from his knee to his thigh. He waited with bated breath for what she was going to do.

        "I think you deserve an award for a concert well-done, oppa." She purred. Her hand moved from his thigh to the buckle of his jeans. Jiyong watched as she undid the buckle and moved to his zipper, pulling it down. Her hand slipped inside, tracing the waistband of his boxers, before tugging slightly and pulling his cock out.

        Jiyong cursed, leaning forward, as Chaerin's hand moved up and down his cock. She grinned at him and slowed her movements. "Get to driving, oppa. We need to get to your place."

        Fuck! Jiyong's eyes widened. They were still in the parking lot. He took one last glance at Chaerin, who raised her brow at him, before starting the car. Pulling out of the parking lot and speeding onto the road, Jiyong felt Chaerin lean over and take him into her mouth.

        A blow job while driving, who would have thought he would have been so lucky tonight? He moved one hand off of the steering wheel to grab a hold of Chaerin's hair. She was bobbing her head up and down, engulfing him whole, making him slam into the back of her throat over and over again. He groaned as she moved her mouth upwards and released him with a pop. He risked a glance downwards and almost came at the sight of Chaerin staring up at him from beneath her lashes. Her tongue teasingly licked the pre-cum from the tip, before it slid along his cock. She pulled away slightly, to whisper up to him, "Pay attention to the road, oppa."

        Ah yes, he was driving. With a bit of hesitance, Jiyong tore his gaze away from Chaerin and looked back towards the road. He was thankful that there were no other cars out at this time of the night or else he would have found himself in an accident.

        She took him in her mouth again, teeth gently grazing him and Jiyong cursed. She was so good at this. She knew exactly what buttons to push. She harder she sucked, the more he moaned. He allowed himself the risk of occasionally glancing down at her as he drove. Seeing her getting him off with her mouth, made him want to get home as soon as possible. Thankfully, he wasn't too far from his destination.

        Chaerin continued to please him, brining him closer and closer to the edge. They hit a red light and Jiyong was thankful for the stop. He pushed back against the seat, panting. The pleasure washed over him and he groaned, cumming down Chaerin's throat. He felt her swallowing and he groaned in pleasure. 

        Chaerin pulled away, once she finished cleaning him off. She tucked him back into his pants and smiled at him, looking towards the road. "The light is green now, oppa." She laughed.

        Jiyong chuckled. "That it is." He started driving again and the two made it to his place in eight minutes. 

 

        Jiyong couldn't keep his hands off of Chaerin as soon as they stepped foot into his place. He was bent over, covering her mouth in a searing kiss, as they stumbled to the sofa, pulling articles of clothing off and to the floor. Pushing Chaerin down, he knelt before her on his knees. He slid his hands up her bare legs, gripping her thighs and parting them. Chaerin watched, hair mussed and lips swollen from his kisses. 

        It was Jiyong's turn to please her. He leaned forward slowly and then stopped, looking up at her. "Would you like me to taste you, Chae?"

       Chaerin moaned from the image of Jiyong between her legs, so ready and willing to please her.

       Jiyong chuckled. "Is that a yes...?" He leaned fully forward. His nose nudged against her, and he flicked his tongue out, dragging it up and down her pussy. He received a desperate moan and a quick nod of the head. Jiyong smirked like a cat that had got the cream and dove in.

        Fuck! She always tasted so good. He lapped at the slickness of her arousal as if she were a delectable treat, as she moaned above him.

        "Mhm... yes..." She whimpered. "Like that, Jiyong. Mhm.. fuck, yes... I've been waiting all night for this... your tongue feels so good... mhm... slower... yes... right there..."

        Like an obedient knight wanting to serve his queen, he obeyed every command that she gave him. He slowed down and sped up, applying pressure when she called for it. It didn't take too long before Chaerin had her legs quaking around his neck, as she cried out her release.

        Jiyong pulled away taking in the sight of the sated Chaerin, who was recovering from her orgasm. "Damn." She murmured and Jiyong chuckled, pushing himself up to capture her lips in a kiss. Chaerin returned the kiss and when the two parted, she panted out, "Bedroom?"

        Jiyong nodded.

 

        It didn't take them long to make it to Jiyong's room, arms wrapped around one another.. Chaerin's eyes were glazed over and her body was arched pushing her breasts against his chest. Speaking of breasts, Jiyong still remember how they had teased him on stage. He listened as Chaerin breathed a sultry whisper, when he leaned down and his mouth enclosed one of the pink buds; the sound she made made his cock twitch and yearn for her touch once again.

       Jiyong cupped her other breast with his free hand, kneading it softly while swiping his tongue over the hardened nub, blowing cool air onto it before lapping at it again.

        "Oh... Jiyong!" Chaerin cried, calling him back to her. Releasing her nipple, Jiyong moved up, meeting her mouth in a hot, passionate kiss. The two moved to the bed, Chaerin's back meeting the cool sheets, as Jiyong towered over her.

        Chaerin cupped his cheeks, eyes glittering. "I want you." She whispered.

        Jiyong inhaled, sharply, as Chaerin reached down to stroke him. "Damn, Chae." He groaned, allowing her to stroke him a few more times before he pulled her hand away. She looked up at him, confused. He smiled at her, "If I'm going to cum again, it's going to be inside of you."

        Chaerin laughed and Jiyong moved to make sure she was ready for him. Dragging a finger across her wet slit, he watched as she shudder at his touch.

       She froze, inhaling sharply, as he circled her sweet spot before gliding one finger inside completely. 

        Yes, she was definitely ready for him.

        "Oh my... fuck... Jiyong." She sighed and Jiyong, mustering all of his self-restraint, slid out of her again to stroke her, teaser her.

        "Oppa, please..."

        Jiyong loved listening to the sound of her begging, but they had both waited long enough. As much as he would like to tease her and draw it out, he needed her.

        He allowed himself to stay in control for a bit longer, as he brushed over her clit, rubbing it. Chaerin breathed a sight at his touch. He worked her slick heat, his erection brushing her thigh.

        "Come on, Jiyong. You can hold out a little longer." He told himself.

        He wasn't sure if he could though. She looked so beautiful. Her hair, sprawled across the pillow like paint on a canvas, eyes dazed with lust and silently pleading for more. Her lips were swollen from all the kissing, slightly parted and ever so appealing.

        He couldn't wait any longer. Jiyong settled himself between her legs, entering her. Fuck, she was tight. She was always so tight. He buried himself inside her hot center, filling her up to the hilt, achingly slow and easing into it.

        Chaerin's hands groped their way across his chest, eventually resting on his back, scratching at him. Each rake of her fingernails sent a chill down his spine.

       "Fuck, Chaerin." Jiyong growled, leaning forward and burying his face in her hair, all the while pumping in and out of her at a torturous pace, hearing her cry out for more. He pushed himself up onto his knees and pulled her towards him, supporting her legs. He licked his own fingers, tasting her on his skin, and brought them down to her clit, rubbing the sensitive nub.

        "Oh fuck yes." Chaerin whimpered ad Jiyong played with her clit, drawing circles and rubbing it faster, simultaneously picking up speed with his thrusts. She bucked her hips against him, and Jiyong could tell she was close now.

        "Jiyong... I... I'm..."

        She titled her head back and cried out, her walls clenching around him and bringing Jiyong so incredibly close to the edge himself.

        Jiyong kept working her slick folds until her body stopped constricting, riding out every way of pleasure right along with her. He moved forward and captured her mouth in a tender kiss. Chaerin's besotted gaze met his and Jiyong couldn't hold back. He grabbed fistfuls of her hair, pounding into her hard and fast to settle the growing need for his own release. He knew it wouldn't take long with how intoxicating she was. Chaerin wrapped her legs around him, and he could feel her fingernails scraping at his back again, her warm breath ghosting across the sensitive skin behind his ear, sighing his name.

        Hearing that breathy sigh in his ear is what sent Jiyong over the edge. He spilt into her with a roar, his cock pulsating along with the heavy beat of his heart. Pumping in and out of her slowly, he savored every last bit of his climax. Chaerin had stopped scratching him and instead was playing with his hair.

        The two basked in the silence for a while, before Jiyong eased out and moved to Chaerin's side. She curled up against him and his arm went around her shoulder. 

        "Mhm... this is why I love to tease you." Chaerin murmured.

        Jiyong chuckled. The two would often go to lengths to tease the other when they hadn't see each other in a while. And it had been a while since they had been able to get together and be alone. He hadn't known that she was going to take the chance to tease him on stage though.

        "Remind me that if you perform at any of my other remaining concerts, that I'll have to be the one to tease you." He smirked down at her.

        She laughed. "Hm... maybe." Her hand trailed across his abdomen and she smirked up at him. "Round two?"

        "Round two." Jiyong breathed, drawing her for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> There is seriously not enough GD/CL fanfics on here. Decided to start adding some of the ones I have been writing on Asianfanfics over to here.


End file.
